Fairer Winds
by HippieFlamingo
Summary: Yes, this is another "we fell into the One Piece universe" stories, but it was just too fun to write! Three best friends find themselves trapped in the world of One Piece. Follow them on their journey as they navigate their way through an unfamiliar world and meet their favorite characters. (Rated T mostly for language, rating might change as the story progresses)


_~~INTRO: Hey Guys! I wanted to get this out of the way before the story, usually if I post an Author's Note it will be at the end, but I wanted to give y'all a little back story and such before we really got into the meat of things. This is another "we fell into the One Piece world" scenario, so if you aren't into that, I guarantee you will not like this story. This is just for fun, it's not meant to be serious in the slightest, but just know that there will be 3 female OCs (at least that I have in mind right now, but that may change as the story progresses) who magically end up in the One Piece universe and meet up with the Straw Hat Pirates. Because of this, it will be pretty OC heavy, again, if you aren't into that, you probably won't like this story. I'm going to try to remain as close to canon as I can, considering I'm adding in new characters, meaning I'm not going to change any major events, etc. I haven't given too much thought to ships yet, but there may be some in the future. Obviously, I have characters who I am partial towards, but that doesn't mean they'll exactly fit with my OC's personalities. That being said, there will potentially be ships, but they won't happen right off the bat, there'll be normal progression; I'm gonna play the whole thing by ear and just see how it goes, hopefully with some feedback from you lovely people! The story is going to start around the Alabasta arc, just for time references. I figured if I started it when they were far into the Grand Line, or after the time skip, my completely normal human OCs would all die. I figured if I start it pretty early in the series it'd still be interesting to see them have to adjust to the Grand Line, but there'd be enough time for them to learn some skills so it wouldn't seem odd that they were able to survive in later events in the series. This is something I've actually wanted to write for quite a long time now, but I never got around to doing it. I've been writing fanfictions since I was in elementary school (some of which I've saved, some which I am very thankful I've gotten rid of, lol!) but I've never had the guts to post anything here before, so I'm really excited to be doing so, and I'm really happy this is my first shot! Wow! That was long winded, sorry about that! Please leave any suggestions, comments, or questions you may have and please enjoy the story!~~_

 _~~A typical Friday afternoon at a typical commuter college~~_

"I said no, Hazel!" Amelia responded sharply, swinging her bag over her shoulder and turning in the direction of the exit

"Ugh, Tori said you'd be like this. Is this because of what happened last time?"

"Yes, Hazel, this is absolutely because of what happened last time!"

"C'mon now, it wasn't even that bad"

"Wasn't that bad? It took me two weeks to get all the green out of my hair and my favorite dress got ruined!"

"Oh, that dress was ugly anyway, it made you look like a Mormon."

"It did not, it was classy."

"Whatever, I'm just saying, it's okay to show a little skin and have a little fun. Maybe then you'd find a boyfriend who isn't such a bore."

"There is nothing wrong with my boyfriend!"

"His name is Gerald, Amelia! Have you ever met a cool guy named Gerald? Now, Jerry, Jerry I understand. But who'd willingly call themselves Gerald? Man, it must be like sleeping with a potato."

"He is not a potato! What would you think if I called Lucas a potato?"

"Luke is a potato. I'm pretty sure he's back seeing Luca. We broke up after he said he found the amount of time I spend on my eyebrows ungodly. But can you really argue with these results?" Hazel points to her perfectly executed Instagram quality eyebrows and laughed a near cackle. "Now, c'mon, Tori is waiting for us in the parking lot, she's our ride home, and you don't wanna have to walk through the forest again, do ya?"

"Ugh, Fine" Amelia rolled her eyes, visibly annoyed that she faced a strong possibility of getting dragged into another one of "Hazel and Tori's famous misadventures." "Why am I even friends with you guys?"

"Blame our moms for making us play together in 'kinny-garten'" Hazel smiled sheepishly twisting one of her lilac locks around her finger. "Now let's get a move on, girlie! Get legs!" she grabbed Amelia's arm hastily and dragged her down the hallway and out through the courtyard towards the parking lot.

"Tori!" Hazel screamed from the other end of the parking lot before breaking into a full on sprint to her beat up 2002 Subaru Impreza with Amelia walking swiftly behind her.

Tori busied herself packing her trunk full of gear while Chad, Brad, and Tad stood lazily around her car "Aye, Purple Haze, what's good?" Chad chirped extending his hand for a fist bump. "And you brought the lovely Ami!" Amelia scowled at that nickname without saying a word in return. "So, are you three lovely ladies heading to Jace's party this fine evening?"

"We're going as long as Lucas isn't gonna be there" Tori called, still fussing around in the trunk

"Sweet" Brad chuckled "what do ya say we pregame at our place then?"

"I'd be down." Hazel said before pulling herself onto the hood of the car "your landlord's much more chill than ours."

"Yeah, man, Bruce would come party with us if we asked him to"

"Ams, you're coming right?" Tori asked as she slammed the trunk shut and handed the boys their lacrosse gear.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"That's the spirit!" Hazel interrupted, patting Amelia on the back "I promise it'll be great! I'm gonna give you a total makeover. Your contour is gonna be so on point!"

"Please don't"

"One does not simply refuse the master's help."

"Hazel Marie!" Tori snapped "If you reference one more meme, I swear I will shave off your eyebrows in your sleep!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Tori responded miming a razor in the air.

Hazel worriedly covered her perfect eyebrows and jumped into the backseat of the car "well, goodbye boys, we'll catch you on the flip side!" Amelia let herself into the passenger's seat and put her headphones in. Tori 'bro hugged' the three guys before jumping into the car and speeding off.

The three girls entered their small apartment, Amelia hurried to her room and shut the door behind her. Tori plopped herself down on the couch in the living room with a can of soda and an entire bag of Goldfish. Hazel ran to her room, emerging only a few minutes later with an armful of clothes. "Okay, time to get ready! We need to look hot AF!" Hazel mumbled, the pile of clothes still covering her face.

"In case Lucas is there?" Tori taunted.

"Not. At. All. I don't care what he thinks at all."

"Not even a little?"

Hazel stared back at Tori intensely, her purple hair covering her eyes just enough to obscure them from view. "Not. One. Bit. Even if I did, which I don't, he's not going to be there, and that's not going to stop me from finding me a new boy!"

"You do you Haze, you do you." Tori muttered as she flipped on the TV, selecting the next episode of One Piece.

"Hey, what episode are you on?"

"Um, the one where they go to that Island"

"Tori."

"Yeah?"

"THAT'S ALL OF THE EPISODES!"

"Oh, um, the one with the giants."

"Oh, oh, yeah I remember that one! That's a great one! Wow, you're almost caught up to me!"

"Really, how far are you?"

"No spoilers! You know the rules! Now c'mon Amelia, get ready!" Hazel shouted banging on Amelia's door. "Ams! Open the door!"

"I told you, I'm not going!"

"C'mon Ams." Tori called, not getting up from her spot on the couch "nothing's gonna happen this time. Last time was just a freak accident. We promise you'll have fun with us."

"I just don't like parties. I'm the quiet, sit in your room and read poetry kind of girl."

"But Ams-" Tori continued before being interrupted by Hazel

"That's fine, that's fine. But we're going to be taking the car agai-"

"Fine, I'll go!" Amelia responded almost instantaneously thinking of all the trouble the pair could get into if they were left alone with a vehicle after a party.

"I told you I'd convince her." Hazel sneered at Tori, literally giving herself a pat on the back. "Now!" Hazel continued. Loudly. "Everyone, pick a dress!"

The girls each selected dresses to fit their liking. Tori selected a flowy blue dress, Hazel picked a tight black number and Amelia settled for a light grey t shirt dress; the plainest and most modest of the dresses Hazel had brought out. Once ready, the girls set out with Amelia behind the wheel.

"Now we can't stay too long. I have a lot of homework I want get done this weekend and I have to wake up early tomorrow to get pictures for my photography class. I really wanted to take some in the forest preserve. I think the sunrise on the lake would be absolutely beautiful."

"Ugh!" Hazel screamed from the back seat, yelling over the sound of the music "Why don't we just go take some now! If it's not done you're going to be bugging us all night about it, and _YOU'RE_ not going to be able to enjoy yourself and _I'M_ not going to be able to get belligerently drunk in peace!" Hazel leaned back into the seat, sprawling herself out onto both seats. "Besides, it's hardly even dusk, you'll still be able to get some good shots. And I don't think they're going to let you rent a boat when two of your passengers are hungover."

"But-"

Hazel cut of Amelia before she could finish "What do ya say, Tori, you down?"

"Fine by me, as long as we get to stop for a hike on Middle Island."

"Why not, Fam, it's pretty dope there." Hazel responded, still reclined across the entirely of the back seat.

"Alright!" Amelia cooed, now more optimistic "making a U-turn, hold onto your hats, ladies!"

The trio arrived at the Willow Ridge Forest Preserve just as dusk was setting in. The bright orange hues of the falling October sky glistened over the clear lake. The distant trees of the forest covering Middle Island were already cloaked in shadows by the approaching night.

"Now, you girls know all boats have to be docked by seven. After that it gets too dark out and it's not safe out there. You never know where your boat could end up." The dockhand explained as he guided their little rowboat towards the dock, and untied the knot that secured it to the post.

"That leaves us a whole hour!" Amelia chirped "That should be plenty of time for be to get all the pictures I need"

"A'ight, sounds good to me." The dockhand resolved, waving them off. "Just watch your step on the dock, it can get mighty slippery."

"Thanks for your help sir." Amelia smiled and motioned for Tori and Hazel to get into the boat.

Tori took the oars and began rowing towards Middle Island while the other two watched the sun dip down to the horizon.

"Man, isn't the sea beautiful" Hazel remarked, staring off the side of the ship. "I really do love this kind of thing, remind we why we don't do this kinda stuff more often."

"It seems like everyone is too busy" Amelia explained "We're all so wrapped up in our studies, and when we're not, we're managing a typical social life."

"I guess we really haven't taken a lot of time for just the three of us, like the old times" Tori chimed in through strokes.

"And that really sucks!" Hazel remarked, sternly "you guys are my best friends and I don't want to see us grow apart. You guys are the best people in my life."

"I dunno, Haze." Amelia mumbled under her breath "the two of us seem to be going in separate directions. Who knows where we're gonna end up."

"Well let's make a pact, right now! All three of us! That we're never gonna let that happen! That we're always going to be best friends. More than that, like family!" Hazel declared, standing up, wobbly-legged in the boat

"Sit down Hazel!" Tori scolded "You're gonna fall out! Or worse, you'll make us capsize!"

"To new adventures!" Hazel shouted with her fist in the air before sitting back down.

"Look, there's Middle Island, we're so close!" Amelia squealed as Tori drew the boat to shore.

"Okay." Tori started "we'll meet back here in no more than a half an hour, that should give us enough time to get back before it's completely dark."

"Sounds good to me."

"Will do."

Amelia set off in one direction and Hazel and Tori headed in the other. Amelia took several pictures over looking the lake. The sun set just grazing the top of the water. Capturing the perfect balance of the day being swallowed up by the night "perfect." She muttered looking back at the sunset "just perfect." After snapping one last photo she tucked her beloved camera away, back in it's satchel and headed back for the ship.

Hazel and Tori and reached the highest peak of the highest hill on the small island. Being at the center of the lake, the could overlook most of the entire forest preserve "Tori, have you ever wondered what's just beyond there." Hazel said pointing to a narrow passageway just past the island.

"I'm not sure." Tori explained "I tried sailing there once with my brother a couple summers ago, but once we got there, the waves got too high and we had to go back."

"It's just, I've never seen anyone go there in all the years we've been coming here."

"What are you getting at?" Tori questioned, removing her round frame glasses from her eyes and wiping the lenses on her dress. Hazel only smiled a big sheepish smile in return, but that was all the answer Tori needed. "Oh no, we can't go sailing there today! We don't have enough time for that!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Adventure!"

"We can have plenty of adventures in the future, but it's not safe to be on the water in the dark. Who knows what we could run into!"

"But doesn't that make it more fun?!"

"Only slightly." Tori chuckled, patting Hazel on the back "but we gotta head back soon. C'mon, I bet Amelia's already waiting for us back at the boat.

The two headed back down and reunited with Amelia at the boat. Hazel took one last look at the uncharted territory laying before her. It beckoned her. Tori too. They'd always loved to explore, ever since they were kids. They'd even managed to convince Amelia to accompany them on some occasions. Those were always the best times. See, Tori and Hazel got along great. They liked the same things and thought the same way, but they needed Amelia there to keep them grounded. They'd often say if it hadn't been for her, they'd have no idea where they'd be now. Not only literally since Hazel's navigation skills rival Zoro's, but figuratively. They needed someone there to remind them they can't always jump in head first. "Amelia." Hazel started, more serious than playful this time. "in all the years we've been coming here, have you ever seen someone take that passage?"

She pondered the thought for a moment "Now that you mention it, I haven't" she muttered and stared back at it.

"I think we should check it out!" Hazel replied excitedly. "Who knows what me might find! And imagine the pictures you could get. They'd be totally unique!"

Amelia looked back excitedly, almost convinced they should go "I agree." Tori interrupted "We should check it out. Just not today. I, I can't explain it, but I'm just getting a bad vibe from it."

"Hmm, well, how about if we just go to the rocks! It's not too far away, Ams get's a cool picture, I get to explore, and we still make it back on time."

"I could go for that." Amelia declared, touching her camera which rested at her side.

"And you were on the rowing team for a spell in high school, I'm sure you could get us there and back in no time at all!" Hazel smirked. After more than fifteen years of knowing Tori, she knew how to win her over.

"I guess we could stop for just a minute. But we can't go any further than that."

"Alright!" Amelia and Hazel exclaimed as they all jumped into the boat.

"Row. Row. Row. Row!" Hazel shouted as Tori began to take the ship around the island.

"I get the point Haze, I was a rower for a year."

"And I won't let you forget it!"

As their tiny vessel came around the bend to the other side of the island, it revealed a beautiful, almost enchanted looking world. It looked like it had been completely untouched for decades. The rocks were each covered in thick moss that looked plush to the touch. Even the water seemed more clear and reflective.

"Wow!" Amelia awed "This is amazing, it's gotta be one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen!"

"It really is. I can't believe this has been here the whole time." Tori remarked, once again removing her glasses to clean the water droplets off them.

The girls took their boat behind a large rock and docked it there and got off to explore. "Hey you guys, sit right there, I think it'd make a great photo."

"I thought you didn't like taking picture of people?" Hazel questioned

"I don't, but this seems, fitting." Amelia snapped a picture of the two girls sitting on one of the rocks, Hazel smiling widely with her shoulder length purple hair beginning to curl at the ends from the humid air around the lake and Tori holding up a peace sign with her long dark hair getting caught lightly in the wind. "perfect" she muttered before returning her camera back into its home in the bag at her waist.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go a little further?" Hazel asked, looking to Tori for approval.

"It is mighty beautiful, but I think we'd better head in for the night. It's getting dark, and there seem to be some clouds rolling in." Tori noted

"Awww." Hazel frowned, gazing back at the passageway, so close but yet so far.

"I tell you what." Tori offered as the three got up and returned to the boat, which was still bobbing in the small waves "we can take the long way round the island and we can come back to explore farther tomorrow, sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." Hazel responded, a little bummed.

Tori guided the boat around the rocks and the three girls hopped in at the headed off around Middle Island.

Before long, the water began to change. It was minimal at first, a bump here, a wave there, but soon it grew more violent. They hadn't even made it too the other side of the island when a fog began to roll in, quickly obscuring their vision. _"oh no!"_ Tori thought _"It can't be! It wasn't supposed to storm today!"_ "Guys!" Tori screamed "I'm gonna try to navigate the ship around the island, but I need you two to keep watch for anything we may hit through the fog, okay?" The two nodded quickly and began looking at opposite sides of the ship to see if the could see anything "I know I can get us out of this, but we all need to be alert!"

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Hazel managed to chuckle, despite being worried.

"Um, guys, it seems to be getting darker."

"Don't worry Amelia, Tori will get us back in time."

"That's not what I'm worried about, I mean, it looks like it's about to rain any second now!" As Amelia said that, a loud burst of thunder clapped and bolts of lightening danced across the sky as the first drops of rain fell.

"Nobody panic! I'm gonna get us on land no matter what, even if we have to dock at Middle Island while the storm passes, it's better we get in late and safe. Hazel, Amelia, do you see the island? Are we getting close?"

"Tori, I can't even see my hand in front of my face in this fog, you think I'm gonna be able to see a damn island?" Hazel shouted frantically

"Don't worry, Haze, eventually we have to find land, the lake isn't that big." Amelia reassured her, trying to see the island for herself, but by now the fog was too dense.

"I'm just gonna head straight, we should run into land that way. I'm sure they'll forgive any damages done to the boat, as long as we're safe." Tori announced as she fought against the strong current.

They stayed adrift for what seemed like hours, with no sign of the storm letting up until the small rowboat finally crashed against the shore. It was pitched black then and there was no sign of anyone around. The fog was still to heavy and the rain too strong for them to go looking for anyone so the three girls pulled the boat on the shore and stood it on it's side to use it as shelter from the pouring rain. With all of Tori's energy used for rowing against the current and visibility reduced to zero, the girls decided to camp out there for the night. After all, they were pretty familiar with the lake, and someone would most likely come looking for them after the storm cleared up. There wasn't anything to worry about, they reassured themselves. The lake was small.

Amelia was the first to wake up. At first, when she saw the sandy beach they'd been laying on, she assumed she was imagining things, or maybe they'd washed up somewhere down the lake they'd never been. Somewhere where there was soft white sand and lush greenery. These hopes all came to a crashing halt as she ventured up the grassy ridge to see a small port town like nothing she'd ever seen before. She rushed back down to the beach and shook the others awake "Tori! Hazel! You have to wake up!"

"Erm, what is it Ams." Tori grumbled, still tried and sore from the night before

"Y-y-you n-need…"

"Ugh, c'mon Amelia, spit it out, what's going on?" Hazel snapped. She was not a fan of getting woken up.

"You need to come look at this now!"

Amelia led her two friends up the hill where she was before, overlooking the town "Is this some kind of joke, Amelia?" Hazel grumbled, still upset about being awoken from her slumber

"A-Amelia, please tell me Hazel's right. Please tell me this is some elaborate joke you're pulling on us for dragging you out with us last night." Tori muttered through a shaky voice, visibly worried.

"You guys are giving me too much credit." Amelia chuckled

"Then where the hell **are** we?" Hazel shouted

"If I knew, I wouldn't be worried, Hazel! Amelia snapped back

"Guys, c'mon, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere right now. We just have to go into town and ask where we are and how to get back to Myrtle. I'm sure someone is bound to know"

The three girls headed into the unfamiliar town. Passing tiny houses that looked like something straight out of the eighteenth centuries. "Damn, where do you think we are." Hazel inquired to no one in particular "Do you think we ran into Amish country?"

"I'm not sure Haze, but you're right about one thing, these homes definitely don't look like they're from anywhere around here."

"Maybe it's one of those settlements where people try to create replicas of a town from centuries ago?"

"I'm not sure, this all seems really elaborate" Tori pondered. The girls passed an old man selling fruit out of a cart. She picked up an apple and handed him two quarters only to be met with an odd look from the man "is something wrong?"

"Strange kind of currency, you got there, little lady." He said, but accepted it nonetheless.

"What a weirdo" Hazel muttered as they passed him by. "You'd think the old man never saw a quarter before" She rolled her eyes, continuing to rant to herself "they have money in Amish country, right? Like they can't go to Target and try to use a woven blanket as payment, right?" Amelia and Tori just rolled their eyes and continued down the street.

"Oh, Ma'am! Excuse me!" Tori yelled, as she saw a mother with her daughter walking down the street "Excuse me, can you please tell me where we are. We kinda got caught in a storm last night and wound up here. We're really just looking to get back to Myrtle, do you know how to get there, please?"

"Oh my stars! What were you three young ladies doing out at sea during a storm like that? As for your home, I'm sorry to say, but I have never heard of that place. But you're on the Calypso Isle right now. I hope that helps!' the woman remarked before taking her daughter and walking away.

"Calypso Isle, what the hell is she talking about. I've never heard of that before, is everyone in this town insane?" Tori grumbled as the three girls continued to walk aimlessly through town

"You know, Tori, there is something bothering me about what that lady said." Amelia confessed "You never told her we were on the lake yesterday, but she automatically assumed we were."

"What's your point?"

"Well, Willow Ridge is a small forest preserve, and the lake is even smaller. Why would someone assume we were on the water when there are so many other places we could've been?"

"You're right, Ams, that is kinda weird" amidst the conversation, Hazel began to wander off in search of her own answers and maybe a meal or map, whichever came first.

"What's more, she called it 'the sea' not the lake. Everyone knows Willow Ridge is far from a sea. It's a tiny freshwater lake. Everyone from the Myrtle area knows that."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm not sure, but this whole thing just seems off to me. I-I don't know how, I can't think of a rational explanation, b-but-"

"I know what you mean, Toto, I have a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore…. Oh great, where did Hazel run off to?"

"Huh? She was just here a minute ago."

"Great, now we just have to find her."

"She can't be that hard to find, I mean, her purple hair tends to stick out."

" _Hmm, there's just something off about this place"_ Hazel thought to herself as she wandered through the town _"Oh man, something smells great. I love breakfast. And I'm starving"_ She grumbled to herself, following the smell to a pancake house around the corner. The front door seemed to be covered in posters with people's faces on them, but Hazel was too hungry to pay any mind to that. "What smells so good in here?" Hazel yelled to the lady serving pancakes to a well dressed man reading the newspaper.

"Haha, those are our famous pancakes. The best you'll find in the entire East Blue."

"Well I'll have whatever he's having, and make it a double!"

"Coming right up, miss." The waitress chuckled and returned to the kitchen to pick up the next order.

Hazel made herself at home, sitting at the same table as the well dressed man. He looked up at her from his newspaper with a puzzled look before returning his attention to the paper. Hazel said nothing but drummed her fingertips against the table, eliciting a reaction from the man. "Can I help you?" he asked begrudgingly.

"You sure can!" she responded excitedly while scanning the restaurant for her pancakes "See, my friends and I are kinda lost, and we have no idea where we are. I need some answers, clear answers."

The man starred at her, still holding up his paper, not saying a word. "Listen little lady, I don't know what to tell you. We don't get many visitors on this island, but if you pick up a map in town, I'm sure you can figure out where you need to get."

"Island? What are you talking about? No body lives on Middle Island and that's the only island for miles! This is Vermont for Christ's sake!"

"Vermont? I've never heard of a place like that. Where do you come from originally?"

"How have you never heard of Vermont? What kind of backward-ass town is this? I appreciate you all trying to stick with this old-timey narrative, but I could really use some actual help. Now, can you just tell me how to get back to Myrtle, that'd be just fantastic."

"Miss, I'm not lying. I've never heard of the places you're talking about. Most people who live on the Calypsos have lived here their entire lives. We don't get too many visitors on account of the shallow rocky waters that surround us. Most sailors don't stop here; any supplies they'd gain isn't worth the damage done to their ship. It can get a little boring, but it keeps us safe from pirates."

" _Pirates. Is everyone in this town crazy?!"_ Hazel thought to herself

"Here ya go Miss, please enjoy!" The waitress placed a stack of strawberry banana pancakes in front of her and headed back to the kitchen.

"This is amazing!" Hazel cheered while shoveling bites into her mouth

"Well" the man smiled "They don't say they make the best pancakes in the East Blue for nothing!"

"East Blue?"

"That's right, you really must not be from around here, you must've been lost for a really long time." Hazel furrowed her brow in confusion, convinced her must have heard him wrong. She had been focusing on eating, not listening after all. "Oh, would you look at this." The man muttered at an article in the paper "Those lousy pirates who have been running amok across the entire East Blue still haven't been caught."

" _Pirates. East Blue. No, it can't be, I must be dreaming."_ Hazel tried to rationalize the situation in her head "Lemme see that" Hazel said, taking the paper from his hand to take a look at the article for herself "Now, let's see here." She mumbled, barely audibly as she skimmed the page until she came upon a wanted poster. Upon seeing it, she froze for a split second and stood up from her seat. "I-I have to go" she said, more worried now, than before. She tore the page out of the paper and placed it back on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey! You didn't pay for your meal!" The man called from behind her, but Hazel didn't turn back, she continued to walk faster and faster; she was on a mission to find Tori and Amelia.

"Where could that girl have run off to?"

"You know how she gets when we don't watch her."

"I swear, we need to get that girl a leash."

"Or a bell or something so we can keep track of her."

"Do you think it'd be worth it to get her microchipped?"

"Amelia! That's a total invasion of her privacy! She'd have to consent to it first."

"Maybe we could say she's our pet dog."

"She does use that snapchat filter a lot."

"Tori! Amelia!" Hazel screamed as she ran down the street

"Welp, I think we just found her."

Hazel sprinted towards her friends, waving the wanted poster wildly. "What is the matter, Hazel?" Amelia asked, more worried about causing a scene than anything.

"You guys aren't going to believe this. You guys are gonna think I'm crazy."

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked, puzzled. Hazel handed her the piece of paper in her hands

"Take a look at this."

"What about it?" Amelia asked "I thought we decided this is one of those old timey towns. They probably wanna keep that up for realism. They probably have hired someone to dress up like that and walk around town. Just for fun."

"No, Ams. You don't get it…"

"It's LUFFY!" Hazel shouted

"Be quiet. You'll cause a scene.' Amelia scolded

"She's right. He's already a big name, we don't wanna be associated with a bunch of pirates." Tori explained.

"Is someone going to explain to me what's going on here?" Amelia demanded

"You know that anime, One Piece, that we watch all the time. The one that's always on the recommended on Netflix. The thing we're always talking about?"

"Yeah, what about it. This is not the time for your nerd shit."

"Well, this is the main character for said anime."

"So what, you think we actually somehow magically teleported to that universe? You do realize One Piece is a work of fiction, right?"

"Well than how do you explain the fact that is wanted poster was in newspaper?"

"I-I don't know. But it's simply illogical that we could've somehow travelled into a fictional universe. And even if it were possible, how likely would it be that we'd end up in a series that you two were familiar with?"

"I dunno" Tori and Hazel responded simultaneously.

"Unlikely. Incredibly improbable. None of this makes sense." Amelia moped, sitting down on the front step of a nearby store.

"Does it have to?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, why does it have to make sense. We said we wanted to find new adventures, maybe this is just what we were looking for."

"I don't know, Tori, I just really wanna go home. We have no idea where we are, and it doesn't seem like we're any closer to any answers about how to get home from here than we were when we woke up on the beach."

"Well, here's a start." Hazel pointed up to a store with a sign in the window saying they sold maps. "It's worth a shot."

The three girls entered the store. It was covered in décor that looked like it'd be found on a typical pirate ship. There were news clippings about the execution of Gol D. Roger and various other wanted posters other pirates. Save for one light hanging haphazardly over the front counter, the place was unlit and seemed abandoned. "This doesn't look promising"

"What are you talking about!" Hazel cooed "Look at all this stuff! It's so cool!"

"Guys, look at all this stuff on the walls. Whoever owns this place seems to have a fascination with pirates." Tori mentioned, looking at all the artifacts and photos lining the walls

"See Amelia, I told you! Look at the newspapers, that's solid proof that this is the One Piece universe."

"I'll admit, it does seem a little odd, but who can say? Maybe this is just an eccentric fan of the show?" Amelia said, trying to brush of the odd occurrences

"If this town is supposed to be set hundreds of years in the past, why would there be a store with a bunch of anime stuff in it?" Hazel clapped back, growing more frustrated

"Guys, there's no point in arguing, we have to get some answers here." Tori scolded, ringing the old rusty bell on the counter.

After pausing for a brief moment, without a response from an employee, Amelia picked up and motioned towards the doorway "we'll, it was worth a shot, time to leave!"

"Not so fast" a weathered old voice murmured from the back room "I haven't had too many people in my shop for quite some time now. It seems people just aren't interested in the sea on this island anymore"

"Old man!" Hazel shouted excitedly "we're super lost, can you tell us a little bit about this area?"

"Aye, I can, little lass. In the time of Gold Roger these seas were bustling with pirates. As the Pirate King himself came from these waters, born on an island not too far away from here, many youngins set out on their own adventures. I myself had a pirate crew of me own. We sailed to the Grand Line, but after a year a or two of sailing about with no real direction or any real success, we headed back home. Many of the natives here didn't take to kindly to the proposition of pirates stopping off here, even if they were just here for a couple nights stay and a good meal, the villagers didn't like to attract that kind of people. That coupled with the rocky shore made it mighty difficult for sailors to come here. In fact, I don't think a pirate has set foot on our humble island for nearly a decade."

"Wow! That's a really incredible story mister! So you actually survived the Grand Line? That's amazing." Hazel cooed, glancing at Amelia with a satisfactory grin, as if telling her "I told you so"

"Indeed it is, those waters are nothing like I'd ever seen before, and something I hope to never see again! The normal laws of physics don't apply there. It's governed by it's own law. And other than that, there are all kinds of dangerous characters you'll meet out there. Only the strongest can survive." The old man glanced around the room at his many relics "now, might I ask where you three lovely ladies are heading off to. I've never seen your faces 'round here before. And an old coot like me ought to know damn near ever one in town."

"No, we aren't from here." Amelia responded sharply. Still not wanting to believe the explanation Tori and Hazel were offering "We're from Vermont."

"Vermont? What a funny name. I can't say I've ever been there myself." The old man cackled.

"Oh, you're right, it's- uh- it's in the North Blue!" Tori responded sharply "But, but we haven't lived there for years, see our parents are, uh, travelling merchants, and after some time we took up the family business, but, see, we got caught in a storm a while ago and we just washed up here." Tori tried to explain

"I see." The old man said, stroking in unkempt grey beard "well, I've got a selection of maps, you can take a look and see if you find something that may help you."

"Thank you, sir." Tori nodded, taking Amelia off with her to look through the maps for any clues

"Old man, you said you had a pirate crew, right?" Hazel inquired, seating herself on the counter and crossing her legs

"Indeed I did."

"Interesting. See, my sisters and I, we were thinking of heading to the Grand Line ourselves. Taking a crack at finding this treasure ourselves."

"Really, now. You three think you've got what it takes?" the old man inquired

"What, are you saying we don't?" Hazel shouted back.

"Whoa, now. Calm down little lady." The man chuckled "Firey little thing, ain't ya? Tell ya what. Anything in the shop, take it, it's yours. On the house."

"Are you serious?" Tori asked, awe stricken as she shuffled through various maps.

"Indeed, on the house. However, on one condition. I want to see your faces run through the papers so I can hang your posters on my wall." Hazel chuckled amusingly.

"You bet you'll be hearing about us again!" Hazel shouted "Tori! Amelia! Let's go!"

"Alright, we're coming." Amelia scoffed

"Yeah, cool your jets Hazel!"

"And we're off!"

"Thank you for all your kindness, sir." Tori bowed, waving goodbye to the old man.

"Wait, ladies, before you go, there's something else I want to give you." He ran into the back room of the story and returned holding a small wooden box "this is the Eternal Pose to the last island we found in the Grand Line. It was on our way home and the ship had fallen into disrepair and our crew was no better. But kind people there helped us out. They gave us this before we left, in case we ever wanted to return someday. Unfortunately, none of us ever did. I've been saving it back here for years, holding onto those memories, but I think it's time I passed it on."

He handed Tori the Eternal Pose. Engraved in large capital letters was the world "ALABASTA" Hazel took one look at it, and squealed knowingly with glee. "And we're off! For real this time!" Hazel shouted guiding her friends out the door.

"Good luck on your journeys, girls! I'll be hearing about you!"

The three girls heading back down to the street towards the coast to look for their tiny ship again.

"Now do you believe us, Ams?" Tori asked, holding tightly to an armload of maps.

"I'll admit, this whole thing seems really weird, but it all just seems really farfetched. I mean, there has to be a sound explanation for all this."

"Tori!" Hazel screamed, still in awe of the log pose. "do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's an eternal pose. Pretty neat, eh?"

"Not only that, but do you know what Alabasta is?"

"An island I presume?"

"Yeah, but it also happens to be an island where the Straw Hats wind up! C'mon, we gotta go!"

"Haze, the Grand Line, are you serious?"

"C'mon Tori, are we ever gonna have another chance like this? It's at least worth a shot right?"

"Are you two seriously suggesting we become pirates and go to some crazy ocean where nothing makes sense?" Amelia asked worriedly

"I thought you didn't believe any of this?"

"I-I don't know, but regardless, the whole thing seems really dangerous!"

"Amelia! The universe handed us this amazing opportunity, who would we be to just let it pass by? I say, we grab it by the horns and really make something of it! At any rate, we have no idea how to get back home. This is out best bet."

"Fine." Amelia muttered "Lord, help me now." She whispered under her breath.

"Fantastic! So it's settled, We're gonna be pirates!" Hazel shouted as they came upon their boat.

"You really think this little thing is gonna make it to the Grand Line?" Tori inqured, examinging the tiny vessel.

"I don't know. But it's worth a try! We have to try!" Hazel cried "and that wouldn't make a very good story, now would it." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I said nothing!"

"Well, I guess it's settled then."

"I suppose so."

"Onward! To the Grand Line!" Hazel shouted as their tiny boat took off from the shore and headed into the distance.

 _~~A/N: Thanks guys so much reading. I know this was pretty long, I swear, most chapters will not be this long, but I really wanted to get some good setup. By the time this is posted, I'll already have the first few chapters written, just because I want to get all the introductory chapters out of the way as quickly as possible. Those being the ones before they actually meet the Straw Hats, since I feel like their gonna be kinda boring. If you have any questions please feel free to ask! Xx Lee~~_


End file.
